This invention relates to bras and more particularly, a support bra. Under wire support bras are known in the art. However, for heavy breasted women an under wire bra does not provide adequate support, thereby causing heavy busted women to sag which is obvious in appearance beneath the clothing. Therefore, the under wire bra does not provide the reshaping necessary for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. Additionally, the underwire bra does not assist in the back support. The problems identified here are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are to illustrate why an improved support bra is needed.